When It Rains
by Chibi Schoen
Summary: Brad realizes how he feels about Schuldich. A teeny tiny bit of language, nothing really that bad but...y'know. Tshis is my first fic...be kind ^^;


The clicking of keys filled the dark room incessantly as the redhead stared blankly at the ceiling. "Come on Brad, why don't you type that some other time?" Schuldich asked in a bored half asleep tone, in the middle of a yawn.  
"Nobody asked you to come in here, Schuldich. You are perfectly welcome to go back to your room." Brad replied, still clicking away at the keyboard.  
Schuldich couldn't take it anymore, he had to DO something. He got up and creeped up behind Brad's chair and wrapped his arms around the American's neck gently, whispering softly into his ear. "Come on hunny..... can't take a little break even for mee?" He asked in a song-like tone, which really pissed Brad off. He wrenched the German's arms off of him and glared at him over his shoulder.  
"I told you when you came in that I had work to do. Whether you get bored or not it is not my fault." And he went silently back to work, typing faster with his attitude towards the situation. He wondered why Schuldich always had to do things like that...he had to block out his thoughts from his own head and Schuldich's. "Why not just stop working for a little while....I want to....I could just throw him back onto the-" He wouldn't let it go any further than that. He struggled to maintain his composure and tell himself he wasn't feeling anything for Schuldich....when in fact he was. Deeply.  
Schuldich landed on the bed with a sigh and his arms folded behind his head. He looked out the window but he couldn't see much, just the other half of the building and the large sign that said 'Hotel.' The rain fell hard on everything outside. He turned his attention back to the ceiling in boredom. "Tell me again why we're here...?"  
"Takatori sent us here to meet with someone and 'discuss' business in a few days."  
"So why are we here so far in advance?"  
"Because we have to set up the meeting just right. I'm working on the cameras now, Mr. Takatori will be watching the meeting from Tokyo and telling us what to do."  
"Oh.." Schuldich rolled onto his side, knowing that Brad definitely wouldn't leave the computer for a while. He knew damn well that Nagi could have done it in a flash, so why was Brad doing it? He decided to let that thought go since he probably wouldn't find the answer anytime soon....then again it could pass some time thinking about it... He had an idea.  
"Stop it." Brad snapped.  
"Stop what?" Schuldich answered playfully.  
"You won't get into my head so easily, Schuldich. Don't even bother."  
Brad had no sense of humour sometimes....but Schuldich thought it was fun to try and bother him, to see how far he would go. The time passed slower than ever and Schuldich nodded off...  
  
****  
  
Brad's eyes hurt from staring at the screen all night. He rubbed his eyes to look at the clock, 1:30 AM flashed in red. He glanced over at Schuldich who was curled up like a cat on the bed, who knew what he was dreaming about with the noises he was making, and Brad wasn't about to wake him up and find out. He needed a stretch, so he decided to go down to the pool for a little while. He covered Schuldich up before he left and made his way down to the pool area. He stepped into the warm water and half swam half floated across the pool. Once he got near the waterfall side he floated back towards the middle of the pool and did the back float for a while, staring up at the ceiling, looking through the glass at the rain and thinking. "Why did he have to come in TONIGHT...why couldn't he have come another night...when it wasn't raining...?" Brad always felt lonely when it rained; it was raining when his mother died....the day he- he preferred not to think about it. Whenever it rained Brad felt like he needed something....or perhaps now, someone. NO! He stood up and threw his head under the water, "NO! NO NO NO!! I don't want or need him! I don't want anything to do with him!!! I'm fine......without....." Brad pulled his head out of the water and the second he took a breath he saw exactly what he DIDN'T want to see, smiling at him from a nearby lawn chair. "Oh dear god no..."   
Schuldich didn't have his usual smile on tonight, which would have been more of a smirk, no....tonight he had a different one. A different approach if you would call it. He had a softer smile on, one totally different from the usual; it worried and comforted Brad at the same time.   
"How long have you been there?"  
"About ten minutes. Long enough to hear a few things I'm SURE you'll regret not blocking from me....at least for a little while..."  
Brad turned away from Schuldich, he was surely screwed now, Schuldich would never let him live it down...never. Looking up at Schuldich when he first saw him, he noticed something, a look in his eye Brad had never seen before, good or bad, who knew but Schuldich....the game was in his hands now, and he seemed to like it just fine. "What do you mean 'at least for a little while?'"  
"Well you'll just have to find out won't you?"  
"WHAT--" Brad turned around to find Schuldich face to face with him in the middle of the pool. This wouldn't turn out well. Why couldn't he see what was going to happen? His future predicting abilities chose a good time to crap out on him didn't they? Maybe it was because he had completely lost his composure and most of his control for the moment. He was looking right in Schuldich's eyes, and he was looking right back. They studied each other, which was a good chance for Brad to try and get things back into his hands. "Why are you here anyway? You were asleep..."  
"I woke up and found you gone, I was so worried about my Braddie-puu that I came looking for you. I just happened to walk in on an interesting note."  
"I see."  
The German wrapped his arms around the other man's waist and pulled him gently against his body. Brad was startled and stiffened at the sudden closeness.  
"Dear Brad I had no idea....."  
"Let go of me."  
"You know that isn't what you want is it? I know that isn't what you want..."  
The rain poured down hard on the glass ceiling of the pool area as they spoke, they could barely hear each other but clearly knew what was being said. Brad pulled away from Schuldich as quickly as he could and backed up to the area near the waterfall. Schuldich just smiled at him and approached him slowly.  
"Well then if you know that is all there is, all I would like to know is your response." Crawford was running out of things to say, he had lost this one for sure, and would keep losing every time after this.  
"You really want to know, Brad?" Schuldich's face changed to a more honest expression, still a warm smile, but there was something more behind it than there was before, a LOT more. Brad was incredibly nervous about hearing his response. The water suddenly felt colder and he felt so far away from everything, the waterfall pounded in his ears and it became all he could hear, but he didn't need to hear what Schuldich said anyway. His lips moved and spelled out the three words Brad was absolutely NOT expecting. Before he could ask 'what?' he found arms wrapped around him and lips pressed hard against his own. He lost control of himself and found his arms around Schuldich as tight as his were around Brad, nothing could have pulled the two apart. Once the kiss broke the two looked at each other silently. The waterfall and the rain made no sound now....not where they were. So Brad didn't lose...he didn't exactly win but he felt better. He was more relieved that he had finally gotten someone to spend the rain with, someone who he could live for. 


End file.
